Currently, wireless video cameras exist with a variety of access mediums, such as over wireless networks (IEEE 802.11), integrated with mobile phones, etc. However, there are currently no stand-alone devices operable to provide real-time video over subscriber-based networks. Subscriber-based networks include mobile phone and data networks, such as available from AT&T, Verizon Wireless, Sprint Nextel, and the like. These subscriber-based networks offer data access, but the speeds often are significantly less than traditional land-line access, such as through digital subscriber loop (DSL) and cable modem technology.
For example, AT&T utilizes Enhanced Data rates for Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) Environment (EDGE) or Enhanced General Packet Radio Service (EGPRS), which is a digital mobile phone technology that allows increased data transmission rates and improved data transmission reliability. Generally, EDGE and EGPRS provide upload transmission rates of several hundred kilobytes per second. These relatively low transmission rates have made real-time video over subscriber-based networks challenging. For example, conventional video cameras provide real-time video streams in the megabits per second range.
Conventionally, these subscriber-based networks offer video cameras integrated with mobile phones. Additionally, sharing of video clips and pictures is enabled based on uploading media and sharing with other users. The video offered from mobile devices is typically compressed or of a lower quality to fit within the bandwidth framework of the subscriber-based network. However, stand-alone subscriber-based video devices for real-time video over these subscriber-based networks do not currently exist.
Existing wireless-based cameras exist for WiFi access (IEEE 802.11) and wired network access. However, these cameras are not enabled to work directly over subscriber-based networks. For example, default refresh rates of conventional network cameras are too fast for cellular bandwidth. Additionally, these conventional network cameras require configuration to connect to a subscriber-based network.
Mobile technology has been expanding with the introduction of advanced hand-set devices, such as the IPhone from Apple. These devices function not only as a mobile phone, but as a fully integrated web-enable device. It would be advantageous to complement these advanced hand-set devices with a stand-alone video camera system.